Pact Advocate
|type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Pact Advocate is a quest available in . Background Nature itself has turned against the Bosmer village of Karthdar and its citizens are desperate to restore peace. Quick walkthrough #Get the quest from either Alandis or Mollorn near Karthdar #Talk to Treethane Rolon #Talk to the villagers #Head to the village to find evidence #Make your accusation #Lead the accused of the Judgement Chamber Walkthrough In the Bosmeri village of Karthdar, nature has gone rogue. spriggans and senche tigers are all over the place. Speaking to Treethane Rolon found in a sacred cave nearby, he informs that Y'ffre is revolted against his people for the Green Pact has been broken when the sacred blossom, Sanguine Alendil, was cut. You take the part as the advocate of Y'ffre herself, and your duty is to investigate and accuse the responsible of this transgression of the Green Pact. Treethane Rolon explains that to accuse someone there must be three types of evidence: witness testimony, physical evidence, and a magical omen. He goes further pointing three suspects: Aranak the Khajiit merchant, Spinner Eranas, and his wife Gathiel. Following the Treethane's advice, speaking to the villagers will provide with many pieces of information and witnesses to the case. Gathering witness Speaking to Sendranir, she will not be suspicious about the Spinner and the Khajiit, claiming that the former is a very good citizen and the latter has been in the village for years. She wonders if the Green Pact is extended to non-Bosmer. On the other hand, she is sure that Gathiel is guilty, for she has been always scheming and became cured of a sudden mysterious disease that got her for weeks in the very night the Pact was broken. She is willing to testify against Gathiel. Speaking with Naeldil, she will also point to the Spinner's innocence. While recognizing Gathiel's ego, she does not believe the Spinner's wife could commit that crime, as the village prayed for her during the weeks of disease. She accuses Aranak, for she saw him sneaking into the woods the very night the Pact was broken. She is willing to testify against Aranak. Finally, speaking to Orchelos, he will testify to the innocence of Aranak, mentioning that the Khajiit was the connection of Karthdar with the rest of the world. He makes sure that Gathiel is completely innocent, even showing some feelings for her. However, he despises the Spinner and reveals that Eranas is an alchemist, saying he must use herbs. He is willing to testify against Eranas. Investigating the village Spinner Family House Heading towards the Spinner Family House, you will find important evidence. A bowl is seen with cut flowers, making for possible physical evidence against Eranas. You can also find Gathiel's Diary, in which she expressly mentions being extremely ill and her husband being weary. If he intended to cure her, he would not have been successful by respecting the Green Pact. At the end of the diary, she writes that Eranas had discovered that Sanguine Alendil may have provided her a cure, continuing to mention that he had found a way of getting the flower. Because of this, the diary can be used as physical evidence against Gathiel. Treethane Rolon's House Inside the authority's house, it is possible to find an astrological scroll about her. Despite the direction of good health, it can be used as a magical omen against her. The village The village holds three more pieces of evidence. In the middle of the village, the magical omen against the Spinner can be found, his Broken Sigil. At the merchant booth, it is possible to find Aranak's Khajiiti Merchant's Invoice, having an order for Sanguine Alendil. Near his cart, a charred rock makes reference to a magical omen against Aranak. The Judgement At this point, it is possible to join together the pieces of the mystery. Gathiel was sick, and Eranas could not find a way to cure her. He became desperate, and after he discovered that Sanguine Alendil could provide a cure, he anonymously made an order to Aranak, who secretly cut the flowers. Eranas then used the sacred blossom and cured Gathiel. It is possible to conclude that all are guilty, but only one accusation can be made against only one of them. Before making the accusation, it is possible to question each of them. Aranak will mention that even if he did cut the flower, he could not be included in the Green Pact. The magical omen was also bad luck of his chart position, and for trying to protect it he was in the woods that stormy night. Spinner Eranas will say that he found the flowers already cut, and as a Spinner his obligation is to teach and protect the Green Pact. Moreover, he mentions the broken sigil was very unfortunate, but could be someone trying to accuse him. Gathiel claims that the reason for her cure was a simple prayer. She becomes very angry knowing that her diary was read, saying it was natural to wish for a cure. According to her, even though she looked for something that would help, the prayer ended up saving her. The Judgement Chamber To accuse someone it is needed to appoint a witness, the physical evidence and the magical omen. You must appoint the evidence related only to the accused. Whoever is this person, after the verdict, you must lead the person to the Judgement Chamber. There, a series of spirits of nature await, and down an enormous tree, the guilty is consumed by nature, and the case is closed. Reward *Pactbreaker *146–604 Journal Category:Online: Grahtwood Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Grahtwood Side Quests